Destination: Disneyland?
by lindseyjo
Summary: They meant to end up somewhere else. Instead, they got the library. Xover with BtVS and Dr. Who. No real spoilers for either.


August 2nd entry for Fic-a-Day Ficathon at Twisted Shorts; also posted at TtH, don't own Dr. Who or Buffy, but after watching my first 3 episodes of the new Dr. Who tonight (I love Netflix!), I feel moved….

Spoiler (sort of) for the end of "Chosen"; no spoilers for Dr. Who.

Destination: Disneyland?

Giles opened pushed the library door open with his shoulder and stepped inside, engrossed in the diary of Miles Baker, Watcher of Slayer Jeannette in 1832. He approached the desk to the right of the door and put his briefcase down slowly.

"Buffy," he called, checking his watch. "Are you ready for your training session? We're working with the new crossbows today."

His statement fell heavily in the empty library. The Watcher looked up and studied the empty table and chairs in the center of the room. Shaking his head, he picked up his briefcase again and continued into his office to await his charge in the relative comfort of his office chair.

Nearly thirty minutes later by Giles' watch, he was distracted from the diary by a decidedly odd noise coming from the library. He couldn't have described it later if he'd been asked, but it was definitely mechanical. Carefully, he put the diary down on his desk and went back out into the main room.

A strange sight met his eyes. Near the double doors stood a tall blue box, with narrow doors and shaded windows near the top. Giles approached it slowly, adjusting his spectacles and reading the words across the top in disbelief: POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX.

"I haven't seen one of these since they were all changed to the red boxes when I was young," Giles murmured to himself, studying the newly-appeared structure carefully. He reached out his hand to touch it, to assure himself that it was real, but pulled it back in shock when one of the library doors opened abruptly and banged up against the side of the box. The door bounced back quickly, and only Buffy's Slayer-enhanced speed caught it before it collided with her face.

"Giles, what's with the blue boxy thing?" the petite blonde asked petulantly, rubbing her hand where she'd caught the door. "And couldn't you have found a better place for it? A girl could get a black eye or something."

Giles snorted softly. "Nonsense. You don't get black eyes."

"Do, too. There was that one, when that demon got me with his club, and…" Buffy trailed off, realizing that her Watcher wasn't listening any longer. "Seriously, Giles, what is this thing and what's it doing here?"

Giles shook his head. "I have no idea, Buffy. It wasn't here when I arrived half an hour ago for your training session."

"You sure about that? Haven't you been awfully wrapped up in that diary Angel found for you last week—the one about that Jenny girl?" Buffy asked, turning to study the box herself. "I'm pretty sure I saw you walk into a wall earlier with that book in front of your face."

Giles, still ignoring Buffy, reached out his hand again and touched one of the doors. He slid his fingers toward the handle slowly, feeling the rough texture of the aged paint.

Buffy stared at her Watcher for a moment, and then looked back at the box. A feeling of unease stole over her, and she shuddered. "Uh, Giles, I hate to bother you, but my Spidey-sense just went…well, all Spidey."

Before Giles could respond, the door he was touching jerked open from the inside. Buffy pulled Giles out of the way as a tall, thin man with very short, dark brown hair suddenly occupied the doorway. Buffy pushed Giles behind her and pulled a stake out of the back pocket of her jeans, bringing it up to strike the intruder. He parried her blow just as quickly as she struck it.

"Hello there!" the man cried with a winning smile. "I'm the Doctor. Is this Disneyland?"

Buffy stared up at the stranger in confusion, taking in the nicely worn leather jacket and the weird British accent. "Disneyland? Heck, no—it's Sunnydale."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Sunnydale," he repeated, his smile turning quickly to a frown. "Sunnydale—California? In the end of the twentieth century?"

"Well, duh! Of course it's the end of the twentieth century," Buffy replied, stepping back a little. "When else would it be?"

The strange man smiled tentatively. "You'd be surprised, young lady. A word to the wise: Get out while you can."

He turned around and Buffy heard him call, "Rose, this isn't Disneyland. You can put those ridiculous mouse ears away. We're leaving this hellish place immediately!" Buffy could have sworn she heard his words echoing inside the tiny box.

The door slammed behind him, then opened again. "So sorry, must dash," the Doctor apologized, sticking his head out the door. He looked at Giles, and then back to Buffy. "Honestly, dear—when the cave starts to fall in, get out and run as fast as you can. You'll make it, if you're quick enough."

The door closed firmly once more. The metallic noise Giles had heard began again, and the blue box was suddenly suffused with a soft white glow. The Watcher pulled Buffy further back, and they watched together in shock as the object slowly faded from sight.

The library doors suddenly slammed open as Xander and Willow walked in. They stopped short when they saw the looks on their friends' faces. Xander looked where they were staring, saw nothing out of the ordinary, and turned back.

"So, new crossbows, huh, G-man?" the teenager asked hesitantly. "Break 'em out and let's get to it, right?"

Giles and Buffy exchanged a look, and then said simultaneously, "Right. New crossbows."

Willow met Xander's worried eyes with a frown of her own, but decided the Watcher and the Slayer knew what was going on. "New crossbows," she agreed.


End file.
